fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/October 2011 - December 2011
D=... Good God, I know you're probably off on another one of your fucking vacations, but something horrible just happened. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What? What happened? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Veyron's dead. And the Pillory can't revive her until something bad happens in which she's in dire need. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) IN OTHER NEWS, Dr. Sand is finished. And people do like the story. I suggest you read it :) DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) FREE KIRBY MINIBOSS GIVEAWAY Name any mini-boss from the Kirby series and I'll make a genetically modified version of it for you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT. Hank made that. It takes some damned AMAZING effort to recolor this other image into THAT. He's modest as hell about his skill, I tell you! DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) About Your Map It's horrible. OK JUST KIDDING. It's actually pretty good, if I say so myself. It does look like the levels are a little bit numerous between 1 area to the next "mega boss stage", though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Final Castle? I wonder what the final boss is in your "Final castle" thing? Is it Ultimate Stickman? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually I have no idea what it will be. It will either be a humanoid or ceberus-like creature. Not sure. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, was aFK. Also, FULL CAPS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEG. No, not really. I'm just going to sit here and watch. If he does shit again, it'll just prove my point. You're just going to do this to yourself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) FamilyTreeFuckup The pet that bred with Grief was NOT a Castle headed pet. It was a Blue Club Stickman, but I forgot the name. Use Veyron's tree for reference. ~DMS, Unsigned Obsolete heads and species and the spreadsheet full of combos.. You might have noticed a good amount of heads and species in the FanEnemies picture, and possibly saw that some weren't even used in the creation. So I came up with a rule that states: If a head/species wasn't used by at least two users/one admin, other than the creator, for a period of a month, then it is deleted and never to be brought back with the obvious reason due to lack of logic, unless (heavily) requested. It needs approval by users/admins in the beginning of month. If you make this rule active, then you can change these rules a little bit or leave them be. Also, in the Combo Chart of all heads and species, I revamped the whole table, because: 1. You mentioned ALL CANON AND NON-CANON HEADS AND SPECIES, unless I'm incorrect. 2. Mark whatever exists in following updates and fix the chart. That is all (gets back to work). 12:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is the Spartan class supposed to be a Class-replacement of the Spearman, or were you just unaware of it? The reason I did not notice any of that earlier, is because I thought you were "upgrading" the Spearman class (since it WAS created by SR123 and/or some other guy. If that WASN'T the case, then sorry for "sinking" your ship OHGOGDONTTAZEMEBRO). 18:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't support this new rule, if this rule had come earlier, then most of the NON-CANON heads may have gone extinct (E.G, PC head.) Lazro, Unsiiiiiigned. :You might be right. I modified it a little bit. 20:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :okay rule is fine yeah spartan is kind of better spartan banned til christmas-time-ish okaybai ZoshiXProfileTalk 03:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Uhh, see ya then. Also, I will use the Forest tileset if that's 0kay with you. I (or somebody) will begin monitoring these heads/species by January. So wish you a happy (early) christmas. 19:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) HEY. Did you allow open Unregistered Contributor editing again?! If so, get rid of it. We got a bunch of UCs running around posting bullshit. (Which I deleted.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I'll chill out with this. Just do know that if someone acts like an idiot, I'll punish them for it. I punish stupidity. (So I'm essentially a troll) Anyways, also, remember the rape between Blasty and Ecast? Yeah, this is the child. Do you know its name? Its not on this wiki. I just found it on an old family tree. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Also, about the cussing... Get over it. Its not like this is a family friendly wiki anyways. The youngest person here is probably Sam. (Poisonshot probably was younger then him, also) Its not like a bunch of 4 year olds are going to run around on the internet and find this wiki by accident. (Imagine if one of them did and read The Playgrounds. "Mommy, what is rape?" XD) So yeah. At most, I'll censor the word "Fuck" or maybe "Shit". Otherwise, you'll get over the rest of it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC)